nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
74
Match 74 of NoDQ CAW is the fourteenth episode of Season 4 as well as the seventy-fourth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match is a Roadkill Match between Link and Mr. Clean. Match The match opens with a video showing Ric Flair’s autobiography, To Be The Man, over which a Mr. Clean Magic Eraser is superimposed, before on-screen texts states Mr. Clean is the new “dirtiest player in the game”. Link begins on the upper-left area and Mr. Clean begins in the centre area, but immediately climbs the stairs to reach Link. Mr. Clean picks up a generator and charges Link but Link snatches it out of his hand and batters him in the head with it before throwing it away. Mr. Clean tosses Link over the edge but Link holds on. Mr. Clean stomps away and hits Link with the generator, eventually knocking Link off after throwing the generator at him. Link narrowly avoids being hit by a car and returns to the upper area to deliver a stalling vertical suplex to Mr. Clean. Mr. Clean returns the favour with a stalling vertical suplex of his own. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Mr. Clean picks up a crate but Link snatches it from him and blasts the cleaning mascot in the face with it, bloodying him. Link Irish whips Mr. Clean into a car then delivers an inverted suplex on the car roof before throwing Mr. Clean to the floor, causing Mr. Clean to land awkwardly on his head. Link powerbombs Mr. Clean on the floor. Mr. Clean snapmares Link then Irish whips Link into a metal railing before delivering a Clean Cut. Mr. Clean repeatedly bashes link with an oil drum and then delivers a German suplex. Mr. Clean throws Link over the edge to the ground below and follows, delivering a bulldog, with Link’s face bloodied on the ground. Mr. Clean smashes a crate over Link’s head then delivers a front suplex to the Hylian. Mr. Clean grabs another oil drum and swings it at Link. Link grabs it and throws it at Mr. Clean before throwing the drum away. Link Irish whips Mr. Clean across the road and clotheslines him before battering Mr. Clean with two crates and Irish whipping Mr. Clean into the railing. Link headbutts Mr. Clean and delivers an X-factor. Link delivers an inverted DDT then picks Mr. Clean up for a ZDT. Link stands up to see Michael Myers, his opening round opponent at Quest For Gold, standing above both men with the previously discarded generator in his hands. He swings it at Link but Link grabs it and knocks Myers down. Link Irish whips Myers into the oncoming traffic, with Myers being taken down by a car. Link attempts a move on Mr. Clean but Mr. Clean counters it into a suplex, leaving link in the path of a speeding car, which strikes him and eliminates him from the match. Winner: Mr. Clean Category:Season 4